Open your Heart to Me
by izzietwilightaddict91
Summary: Set after Sasha and Chrissies Wedding Jac decides to try and Open her heart to Johnny...their Journey to a normal functioning couple. A few Challenges but I won't hurt them too much I promise! Hope you enjoy it...PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_**Before you all Shout at me for starting another Fic I am Sorry but I have to send my Computer away to get fixed soon So it was either use it or lose it!**_

_**I really hope you enjoy it! It is a Johnny/Jac fic which I am loving by the way their dynamic is so good! **_

_**Now I am going to be writing this Story and Updating all stories in the foreseeable future from my iPhone and senting it to email and using my mums computer to upload etc.**_

_**Please enjoy this fic I will update whenever I can but my mother is a somewhat computer hogger so that doesn't work in my favour! **_

_**Let me know if you have any ideas etc about the Stories or any shoutouts!** _

**_I have aboout five Chapters all written in my computer that I will be posting over the next few days depending on how it is recieved! _**

**_Sit back relax and Enjoy my story!_**

* * *

_Holby City Chapter 1_

After seeing the happy couple off on their honeymoon I had watched everyone trickle back into the Restaurant again except for the odd few. I saw Mo and Johnny standing at the door with drinks in their hands and Tara and Ollie making out against the wall, Chantelle and Malick were huddled away from Mo and Johnny talking about the ceremony or at least that's what I thought they were talking about and as I stood on the footpath I could hear them talking.

"I don't understand what she sees in him...I mean she is absolutely gorgeous although a little but scary and he is cute but nothing overly Abercrombie worthy..." For a second I thought they were talking about Sasha and Chrissie but it wasn't until I heard the next statement that I began to freak out a little.

"It's a little out of character for her to date a nurse I mean she didn't get the name Ice Queen for nothing..." I could see Malick take a side glance at me as I got out my phone and was really eavesdropping but they didn't know that. I kinda felt offended that they thought he wasn't good enough because I know first hand how good he is. He went above and beyond when I thought I was pregnant and it really felt good to know he was there for me even though I pushed him away from me every chance I got.

"I don't think she is over Joseph yet though..." I saw Elliot pipe his two cents in with a glass of brandy in his hand...he was well snockered. I walked back into the restaurant to grab my bag and coat to leave. As I walked back outside I saw a cab parked out the front and walked over to jump in. In all honesty I don't know how I feel for Johnny, he is such a great guy albeit a little bit of a goof ball but he can see past all of my bullshit but I don't know if I can let myself trust him. After everything that happened with Joseph I found it hard to open myself up to him completely, and I'm not so sure I ever will be able to.

"Jac wait..." As I looked back to the smooth voice I saw Johnny running up to me and smiling and pinned me slightly against the cab, I felt his warm breath on my face as he came closer to me.

"So why are you leaving so soon I wanted to dance...with you" he was swaying slightly and touched his finger against my neck as he said it and I could tell he was more than a little bit drunk. I shook my head and glanced nervously behind him where everyone was crowded together now watching me and him. Luc, Ric, Michael and Serena Campbell had joined them all outside and were staring almost in disbelief. I could tell Johnny had had a few too many but he just looked so darn cute and his little puppy dog face.

"Come on Jac please stay...we are going to miss all the fun, rock the boat and the electric slide?" He pulled my hand into his trying to tug me towards him and tried to kiss me while waggling his eyebrows at me. I just pressed my hand to his chest before he fell into me and knocked us both to the ground.

"No I need to go home and you are in no position to do rock the boat the entire contents of your stomach might end up on the floor but you are more than welcome to come home with me..." He smiled and kissed me quicker than I could refute before running over to Mo and grabbing his coat and I assuming his mobile and drinking the rest of his beer and ran back toward me as I went to slide into the back seat of the taxi Johnny grabbed me and kissed me lightly. I turned slightly to look at my colleagues and they looked slightly shocked and I saw Johnny looking slightly worried.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I just you look so beautiful." I nodded and looked right into his eyes before pulling his head to mind and pressing my lips really hard against his. He put one hand on my cheek and another rested at my hipbone and I had one hand wrapped around the lapel of his jacket and the other tugging his hair on the back of his neck. The gentle slow moving kiss soon turned steamy and I heard cat calls and whistles from Michael and we broke apart I smiled at him and put my hand in his before getting into the taxi leaving behind quite a few slack jawed colleagues. We'll at least I know work tomorrow will not be boring.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

:D


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow I am very excited with the response to this fic so far! Please keep your reviews coming it makes me so happy that you are all enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it...Thank You to_

**_LottyC_**

**_SaintJacTheGingerNinja_**

**_gemmaa13_**

**_VeryMedical13_**

**_Lily_**

_Thank You all for your reviews to my stories it means a lot...I wanted to write Jac as close to reality as I could but I do realise that she can appear OOC but I think Jac being in love is OOC we saw that irrational side of her when she was with Joseph but I want to see more of that side of her with Johnny._

_So please enjoy it and keep em coming! _

* * *

Holby City Chapter 2

Pulling away from the curb I could feel Johnnys cold hand create an inferno on my too warm thigh all of my nere endings were on fire and as I looked out of the back of the taxi I saw all of my collegues smiling and laughing. I most definately can expect a few digs from Michael tomorrow and Ollie.

"Your place or mine?" I shrugged in and I don't care motion before placing kisses on his neck and his jaw line before reaching his lips.

"Greenhill Park Apartments please..." I heard him rattle off his address and I felt rather excited because I had never been to his flat before and was rather curious as to what it looked like. He appeared to be a kind of Joker so I am expecting some crazy decoration. I gently kissed him on the lips and I could feel a gentleness in his kisses...everything was more careful and loving. There was a change in the air between us that probably started when I made it clear in front of our colleagues exactly how I felt.

The rest of the journey to his flat continued with us stealing kisses and touches with one another.  
We had arrived and I saw him pay the taxi driver before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs to his apartment. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

"Nice place." I saw him smile at me before taking my coat and bag and setting them on the chair that was at the front door. His decor was masculine but I saw a feminine flair in it too not at all like how I imagined it, he must have saw my confusion at the well decorated flat and laughed.

"My sister is an Interior Designer so she had free reign over this place." I nodded in understanding. He took my hand and pulled me in for a chaise kiss. "Come on I will give you the grand tour." We were mirroring each others smile before tugging me up the hallway.

"This is the living room..." It was full of red and navy blue. The sofa and chair was navy blue with Red cushions. I saw a fake fire in the corner settled in a red brick fire place. The wide screen tv ad games consoles were the only indication that a man lived here. He took me through Ito the kitchen which had a large cooker and oven ad huge fridge.

"This is my kitchen..." I could just imagine him standing there slicing and chopping away.

"I'm guessing you cook?" He nodded his head and smiled encore lifting out an Apron that said 'Kiss the Chef' which I laughed. I don't know what it is about Johnny but I felt comfortable to be myself with him and just be me.

He trailed me then to a bathroom with a huge corner jacuzzi tub and large shower. He probably got this house mainly for the bathroom.

"This place is incredible Johnny seriously how does a nurse afford this kind of apartment." He swaggered over to me and kissed the pulse point in my neck.

"It's ok my dad is in the mafia..." I couldn't tell whether he was lying or telling the truth but his small smirk gave him away.

"Come on Jac did you really think I was mafia related." I shrugged and laughed.

"It's hard to know with you..." He shook his head and pulled me in for another kiss before releasing me and I had to catch my breath.

"So I have two spare rooms and my room...do you wanna see it?" I took a step away from him and began to unbutton my suit jacket I was wearing.

"Where is it?" He motioned with his head to ward the last door at the end of the hall. When I pointed to it he gulped at me and nodded slackjawed as I threw my jacket on the couch before unzipping the side of my dress and walking away. When I reached his bedroom door I opened it and turned to see him standing in the same place and I shimmied out of my dress ad dropped it on his hallway floor and took off my shoes and threw them in the corner leaving me standing barefoot in a brand new pair of black lace underwear and bra...he was practically drowning in drool right now.

"Aren't you coming?" He nodded his head and took off his jacket and tie before unbuttoning his shirt and practically tripping over everything on his way to me and pulling off clothes. I couldn't help but laugh as he pushed over a lamp on the way. I don't know how I feel but I don't need to figure it put this minute.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

_You will have to excuse me I get a little excited writing these fics and then when I get responses such as what I have been getting I feel so good about it and **Open your Heart to Me** is no different. I love writing and I like that you are enjoying it._

_Please keep letting me know how you feel about it and let me know if you feel there is anything lacking in it...even if you hate it I want to know and any improvements that need to be made please feel free to tell me._

* * *

_**Holby City Chapter 3 **_

Everything after that was a blur, clothing was thrown, we didn't even make it to the bed first it was the wall, then the floor, then his dresser...twice, we had broke a lamp, a few pictures and the handle of his drawers before we finally made it to the bed. Three hours later we were lying half comatose beside each other trying to catch our breath. He let out a whistle and a breathy laugh before pulling me closer, he knows I hate it but I was too exhausted to even protest right now and not that I would admit it but I felt so completely safe in his arms, it was as if we were shrouded from the real world and nothing could change that.

"God woman you are gonna kill me aren't you...I mean that in the best possible way of course." I looked up from his chest and smiled at him before kissing him and his whole body trembled underneath me and a moan vibrated from his chest causing goosebumps to run up my body.

"I'm going to have to go soon...I have no clothes here for work in the morning." He shook his head and rolled me over so I was on my back and he was lying on top of me. I had work and yet his pounting was slightly endearing I really needed clothes.

"No Jac come on stay the night, pretty please with sugar on top. I will get you up early and you can get clothes but please stay...I will make it worth your while." I relented and kissed him as passionately as I could. We lay beside one another he was on his side and I was lying on my front with my hands underneath my head. We had never lay like this before it was slightly foreign to me but I felt content. The tips of his fingers were ghosting up along my spine which felt very soothing indeed.

"So girlfriend..." I glared at him as he said that because I always found the term girlfriend slightly offensive. "I would say I have been very patient and very good in not asking you personal stuff but we have been seeing each other for a while now...albeit slightly casual at the start but I have not asked you personal questions but I would like to get to know you more Jac..." I was slightly worried what this was going to turn into because I am always worried about everything and if he finds out all about me he will run like hell.

"Trust me you don't wanna know me..." I also came to the conclusion I know nothing about him too, and although it did not bother me but he has probably heard a lot of horror stories about me. I mean everyone in the hospital knew about the whole Joseph and Lord Byrne thing and then I am a bitch so the truth has probably been distorted a lot by some overly confidant nurse.

"Come on it can't be that bad..." I shook my head and put my head face down in the pillow and groaned a little before looking up at him and smiling.

"It's worse ok and I am more than happy and content to stay in our little bubble, I don't wanna burst it Johnny and I was not a nice person I am damaged and I just can't even believe half of the things I have done." He looked a little shocked at me before pulling my head up and my body to sit up against the back of the headboard. I placed the sheet up under my arms.

"Ok then I will start...Jonathan Richard Maconie, 34...grew up in Cumbernauld Glasgow with mum until I was 12...I have three sisters and one brother, 4 nieces and 4 nephews. My eldest sister is Maggie she is a psychologist...38 she has 14 year old Lucy...and 10 year old Andrew."  
I couldn't help but smile at him as he told me about his family and his face lit up whe he was telling me about his nephews and nieces.

"My other sister is Rachel she is 29 and is working for the Police Service as a Forensic Anthropologist she is the smartest one in the family no family as of yet but she is engaged and is getting married in 3 months if your lucky I will take you." I laughed and smiled to him and kissed him slightly harder than normal and nipped his lip which caused him to lose focus for a second before he continued.

"Alison the interior designer is my other sister she is 37 and has two girls Isabella and Nikita four and eight and a boy Jonny aged 4 he is Isabella's twin and obviously named after a very special person, I helped deliver the twins I shall have you know. My brother is David and he has two twin boys Benjamin and Adam age 6 and an adorable little girl Zoe she is three. My dad died when Rachel was two and I felt like my world had stopped it was as if nothing was worth living. "

To say I was shocked was an understatement I mean here he had the perfect family growing up except for his dad and I get that Paula left but she was still alive his dad actually died and his family sounded so loving and so perfect.

"So it's your turn..." Ok he practically bared his soul to me and all I can do is look at him I am so emotionally stunted its not even funny and I dont even think I could tell him all in one night. To use the line I quoted to Sasha, quite like Chrissie I carry more baggage that a 737 aswell so even if I tried to explain to him I reckon it would take a lot more that this one night, I am so not looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holby City Chapter 4**_

"Ok come on seriously everyone has baggage Jac but you don't talk about yours. I can feel it all weighing down on you." I sat up a little bit straighter and I let a sigh escape my lips and I knew he wasn't going to let it go I mean 'relentless' is his middle name.

"Have you not heard rumours? Have people not warned you off me yet?" He nodded but shrugged his shoulders at in a nonchalant kind of way.

"That all it is though Jac...rumours. I want you to tell me ok?" I nodded at him and took a deep breath reached for a grey shirt which I am assuming belongs to him and put it over my head and sat with my back up against the headboard.

"Ok Jacqueline Elizabeth Naylor 35 I grew up just outside of Bath with my mum and grandparents. When I was 12 my mother Paula disappeared and left to work in India and I was bounced around in Foster Care until I was 16. I have a half sister that I only found out about two years ago when Paula showed up in need of a Kidney..." The recognition came upon his face as he remembered a couple of weeks ago when Hansenn booted me out because I only had one kidney.

"So you gave your mother your Kidney...where is she now?" I shrugged and shook my head at him.

"Honestly I don't know...somewhere in India. I brought her into my home afterward and she ran away again." He looked at me but I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Did she go back to India then?" I felt him take a hold of my hand and before I could react he pulled it in between his hand.

"Johnny don't ok I can't do this with you doing that ok I need to just...please just don't" He nodded and let of my hand and just stared intently, I should have known this was going to be easy.

"So what happened next?" He was truly concerned about me and I saw his hands itching at his thighs to want to come and hold me but I really couldn't do this with his holding me I will breakdown completely all I could do is shake my head and thank god he got the hint.

"I saw an address in my kitchen and called the taxi service she used..." He laughed a little and I kinda had to glare at him.

"Well if your career as a doctor doesn't work out you could always be a cop or I Private Investigator." I smiled slightly as he came up and lay beside me against the headboard.

"So where did she go?" I looked at him and saw worry etched all over his face.

"My dead grandfather..." He brow furrowed and he cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry what?!" I couldn't help but laugh at the way he said this.

"Ok she told me my grandfather was dead and I got half way to Bath but my scar was infected and Michael came after me." He was getting slightly confused as I said this.

"Umm I didn't know you and Mr Spence were close..." I shook my head at this and I can clearly see that he is Jealous.

"We weren't...at least not really but really was like a White Knight rolling up in his Beemer and he could clearly see I was ill and was about to take me to hospital before I gave him a speech and needing to find her and blah blah blah but he took me to the house and waited outside." He was so engrossed in my story as I was telling it his hand had came across and was stroking the outside of my thigh. I don't think he even realised he was doing it.

"Anyway it ended with me finding out my dead grandfather was actually not so dead and I had a half sister I didn't know about." I had unshed tears in my eyes and I knew I can't do anymore tonight telling him about Joseph and Alan Clooney would be enough to tip me over the edge.

"That's all you get for now...I can't do anymore...at least not tonight." He smiled and nodded to me before kissing me hard on the lips. As we broke apart he ran his fingers across my cheek and my jaw.

"I love you..." I was just about to kiss him back when he said this and I pulled back so quick I am sure I have whiplash.

"I know I'm sorry but I have said it now and I'm not taking it back ok...you are the most complicated, infuriating and incredible woman I have ever met ok and I love you so you are just going to have to deal with that." I moved my head back a bit and tilted it to the side.

"You don't even know me...not really." He sat up and straddled my thighs before leaning down to my ear and kissing just below it.

"I know enough, I know that you take no milk and no sugar in your coffee, I know you have a little birthmark just beside your shoulder blade." He kept giving me small open mouth kisses as he said this.

"I know your shoe size, clothing size and bra size by the way and I know that your favourite food is Italian and you ride motorbikes...which is incredibly sexy...I know you don't take any shit from anybody." He pulled back from the shell of my ear to look me in the eye.

"And I know that I love you...I know that I will love you for the rest of your life." As I looked into his eyes I saw that love and trust and commitment I his eyes.

"Johnny I don't feel very easy and I'm sorry that I can't say it back but I have only ever loved one person and I think I always will love him in a way but I feel very close to you and I just need you to give me time ok?" He nodded and kissed me on the lips which allowed him free reign on my body and it turns out I was wrong. He does know me, he knows exactly the right way to touch me and kiss me and make me feel good that is all that matters. We spent all night touching kissing caressing until the early hours of the morning.

His alarm went off at half 8 and all I got was a grunt out of him when I asked to turn it off he was definitely not a morning person so after reaching over him to flick the switch i kissed him on the back of the neck I stood up and went for a shower.

As I stood up under the hot stream of water all of the stress and strain from last night completely disappeared and I felt a huge weight lift off me. The only person I ever talked about this with was Joseph and we all know how well that turned out. I got out of the shower and dried off before throwing on his blue shirt from last night which came to just above my knees and my black pants and I walked in towards his kitchen.

"I don't care ok you could at lease call first..." What was around the corner was nothing I could have prepared for. I saw a woman in her 60's and a young woman in her 30's and there heads both snapped around to me standing there with no trousers on.

"Hello..." Her Scottish twang stood out a mile off and Johnny really was the spitting image of his mother.

"Hi...umm..." What am I supposed to say in that situation. I mean your boyfriends mother is standing in front of you and your not wearing hardly any clothes great.

"So your the woman that has my son smitten...I'm Alexandra Maconie and this is Alison Johnny's mother and sister. It's a pleasure to meet you Jac." I glared at Johnny's and he held his hands up.

"I didn't tell her your name Jac she is like scary witchy ok...she knows things..." His mother laughed at him and scoffed.

"Please Johnny Mo has been telling me all about you darling ok and it's all god so don't worry." His sister was laughing and I excused myself to put on some trousers. As I walked back into the kitchen Johnny and his mother were sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee on their hands.

"That will probably last for hours...nice dress." I nodded in thanks to her and explained it was my friends wedding.

"So how long have you and my brother been official?" I could tell she was protective of her brother and god only knows what Mo has told them.

"Officially a few weeks...I am a bit of a commitment phobe..." She nodded her head at me in understanding.

"Just like Rachel out other sister...she has been dating her Fiancée since she was 18 and he is only got the engagement ring on her finger last year." I laughed slightly and thanked her as she passed me a cup of coffee.

"I just want my brother to be happy Jac and these past few weeks are the happiest I have ever seen him." I gulped slightly nervously and finished my coffee before grabbing my bag and motioning to Johnny I was going to go.

"Your leaving?" I nodded but didn't stop walking. Families are a little bit hard for me to handle.

"I am to go home and change and get to work for 10..." I reached for the handle and I felt his hand stop me on my wrist.

"Please don't leave me alone ok they are going to crucify me ok or at least put me in an early grave...so here's what we are going to do since I gave you many many orgasms last night I need a favour." I laughed at him in amusement and looked behind me to make sure his mother didn't hear him.

"As I recall the orgasms were not one sided ok you got just as much as me. And I am not helping you evade your family ok." I kissed him hard on the lips before sauntering out of his apartment him still pleading not to leave him.

_**JohnnyPOV**_

I can't believe my puppy dog eyes didnt work on her I can't handle her today ok I need backup...maybe Mo is available. I sent her a quick text to which she replied to meet up for lunch with mummy dearest.

"So she seems nice...a little skinny but nice. I kinda wanted to strap her down and force feed her Cheeseburgers but she's nice." My mum ladies and gentlemen always so subtle.

"She is absolutely gorgeous and completely out of your league little brother how on earth do you manage to snag a woman who looks like that? Never mind she is nice I quite like her so you better hold on to her." I could tell Alison had bonded with Jac and I was kinda glad they liked her because I could not deal with a pissed of Parental right now. I am glad she had won over my mum, she had that strong independent feel about her much like my mum so I was worried incase they didn't like her.

"So how does lunch with Mo sound?" They both nodded and smiled at me before mum kissed me on the cheek and brought my hand to hers.

"So tell me about her? Everything has been shrouded in secrecy." I went to grab another cup of coffee and I secretly wished there was something other than coffee, something a little bit stronger perhaps.

"She is a doctor...that's all we could get from Maureen. What are her parents like? Her family?" I really didn't want to break Jacs trust but my mum will know when I am lying.

"We haven't talked all that much about it yet but I love her mum and thanks all you really need to know." They both smiled at me and I am so glad my mother is on my side.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would like to start and thank everyone who is reading my story! Secondly was anyone else severely pissed off when Jac broke up with Johnny? I was literally shouting NOOO! at the TV! If anyone would like to discuss this travesty with me please feel free to PM Me!Anywho! moving on! Chapter 5 up and running enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

As I arrived onto the ward that is after I went home to change I saw it was eerily empty, I could not see my F1's anywhere not Elliot or Mo who I wanted to kill for dropping me in it with Mother Maconie.

The morning with Johnny's mother was not good I mean I felt like an idiot and I actually cared what she thought of me. I walked into my office to find a sleeping Elliot on his sofa, he was probably even more snockered last night to even walk let alone get home safely. I walked over to his snoring frame and shook him awake.

"Elliot...Elliot...ELLIOT!" He jumped up with a start and nearly collided his head with mine.

"Ah Jac...good morning!" He smiled and sat up straighter as I walked over to my desk and took of my coat and seat down my bag. The brandy was practically seeping out of his pores.

"Good night was it?" He nodded his head and then stood up to sit at his desk.

"Oh yes...myself and Miss Effanga had a good boogie and the brandy was severely strong, Miss Campbell is a very good drinker...she drank me under the table anyway. I just came back to my office actually Dr Valentine and Dr Lo caried me to my office rather embarrasingly actually I think they thought it was a better idea than driving." I nodded and he gave me a confused look before tilting his head to look at me.

"WHAT!?" He smiled at me ad laughed.

"Your smiling Jac...there is this lightness about you today." I didn't even realise but I was in Fact smiling and he scoffed at me before standing up and putting his coat on.

"I'm am happy for you Jac. Judging from your appearance this morning I would say Nurse Maconie is treating you well." I could only nod at him and he smiled again.

"Good because for all your negative traits you have more incredible positive ones and I am glad you are letting him in to see them." He walked over to me and pressed a light kiss on my head before walking toward the door.

"Your leaving?" He nodded before pulling on his scarf and opening the door.

"Well I am not working today so goodnight Jac I am going home to sleep. One does not hold liquor all that well when one gets older." He waved once before walking out of the room and I stood up to track down Ollie and Tara, I saw a couple nurses looking a little worse for wear from last nights party.

"Had anyone seen Dr Valentine or Dr Lo..." Nurse Lane was standing talking to her friend before turning to me and pointing me in the direction of the On Call room.

"I haven't seen Dr Valentine but Tara came to get a cup of tea a couple of hours ago dying with a hangover." I couldn't help but wonder if Chantelle operated purely operated on Batteries because every time I see her she is always happy and smiling its revolting. I thanked her and walked towards the on call room and opened the door. The second shock of the day was waiting for me whined that door I saw more of Dr Lo than I ever wanted to.

"Miss Naylor..." She stood up wrapped in sheet and fell flat on her arse which I found particularly amusing as did Oliver who was grinning ear to ear.

"Jac..." Oliver was covering his Crown Jewels with a pillow and Tara was throwing her clothes back on over her already ruffled underwear.

"We'll now I know what you two have been doing would you like to do some work today?" I saw Oliver smile at me and I walked back towards my office completely pissed off at myself for not ripping them a new one even more.

Things between Johnny and I changed last night and I felt like everything was going good and I had even resisted the urge to say something horrifying to Chantelle. So why did I snap at Tara so easily I mean on the irritating scale Chantelle was further up it than Tara was so why did I stay sarcastic when I was around her? Maybe it was because she reminded me of me, albeit she is a little more chipper that I was.

The rest of the day went much like I made little sly digs which caused Ollie to laugh but Tara was completely mortified and I knew he spent the day reassuring her I was only joking.

"Miss Naylor...I heard you met Mama Maconie." She was sneaky I never even heard her come up behind me until I felt her had on my shoulder.

"It was interesting to say the least..." I heard her chuckle slightly behind me.

"Yeah that's one way to describe her look I love Johnny and if are going to do this, if you are going to be in a relationship with Johnny I need to know you are going to treat him right." I smiled at her and I had a whole new appreciation for her and I knew what she was getting at because Elliot mentioned Joseph last night.

"He will love you with everything he has Jac...he loves completely and holds all of his card on the line all at once. I just need to be sure..." I nodded and smiled at her before gesturing to my office. As I walked in she walked in behind me and we both sat down on opposite sides of the desk.

"I have had a really hard time loving people ok so I feel more for Johnny that I ever have before for anyone..." She nodded and I could tell that she understood maybe more that most what I was feeling. We sat in my office for another five minutes before my door flew open.

"Ok whatever happens just agree ok..." Before I could open my mouth to say anything I saw Alexandra, Johnny's mother walk into the room.

"Ah here you girls are...I see you found them Johnny.." He nodded ad smiled before making a face at me with just caused me to smirk a little.

"So lunch anyone?" The way she asked made it sound like we didn't have a choice and Johnny was slowly nodding his head behind her and both Maureen and I looked at one another confused.

"Um I wish I could but I have a patient that is due in theatre like now so thank you Mo for your advice...Mrs Maconie very nice to see you again." I nodded ad walked out of the room with my patients Chart but not without one last pleading face from Johnny, I can say something my life is not going to be boring.


	6. Chapter 6

Holby City Chapter 6

The rest of my day went relatively smoothly that is if you don't count my boyfriends mother acting really sketchy and hanging around the ward all day watching me. It had started after they came back from lunch and Johnny went with his sister for something. I had just got out of theatre the patient took some sort of panic attack just before going into surgery so we postponed until he sorted himself out and I had just sat down at my desk and rested my head on my arms before Johnny's mother interrupted my half assed attempt at trying to rest for a while.

"Jac...sorry to interrupt you..." As I lifted my head a wide grin erupted on her face and I was slightly worried about her grinning at me.

"Come in please Mrs Maconie your not interrupting at all." As she took her seat in front of me in a gesture I'm not too sure what it meant.

"Oh god Mrs Maconie is so stuffy and impersonal please call me Alex..." No way in hell am I calling her Alex it's weird and most importantly well no it's just plain weird.

"What can I do for you?" After taking a deep breath inward I squared up to her because this nicey nice behaviour had to be an act and I hated people who bullshited around things. I have never been the type of girl you bring home to meet mum and to be perfectly honest I didn't really want to be but I felt like I had to make her like me.

"Straight to the point, I like it." She straightened her back and leaned forward slightly in the chair and placed her arms across her knee before cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Ok I know this is really weird me just coming here like this but I need you to know. I love my son, I love my children more that I love anything else." Of course she does that is what mothers are supposed to feel toward their children.

"Of course that goes without saying..." She nodded walked over to set her chair beside mine and reached over to grip my hand with hers.

"You have a sadness in your eyes Miss Naylor and I can tell you have been to hell and back. My son loves you he does and I think you love him too..." I could sense a but coming here there always is...my track record for meeting families has never been good and there is always a but somewhere.

"But?" She shook her head slightly at me as I said this and gripped tighter encasing my hand with hers I a tight grip.

"No buts...there is a however...when he loves someone he loves unconditionally and this sadness that you have in your life. Don't let it control you, don't let it beat you. One last thing please don't hurt him." I nodded at her and prayed that she would leave because this is severely getting to close to home, I just met this woman a few hours ago.

"There you are..." Johnny walked in and stopped dead in the middle of the room looking slightly panicked. "She didn't pull out baby pictures did she?" I shook my head as Mrs Maconie laughed before my pager went off.

"Sorry I have a patient, it was lovely talking to you." She nodded at me and I shook her hand.

"You to Jac...hope to see you soon..." I nodded and Johnny touched my wrist effectively stopping me from leaving.

"Dinner tonight?" His eyes were full of strength and emotion as he said this somewhat hopefully and I could see his eyes pooled with warmth as he said it.

"I'm on call tonight...how about breakfast in the morning..." He smiled and nodded in at me before kissing me gently as I left. I gave a final wave at Mrs Maconie and left to go to my patient who is anaesthetised ad ready for surgery.

My surgery went very went I managed to remove the blockage in Mr Andrews heart without much complication. It was 8.30 and almost everyone went home, I saw Oliver in his casual clothes sitting next to Tara with his arm across her shoulders as she was finishing her charts.

"Dr Lo..." She jumped up quicker than I have ever seen anyone move and Oliver smiled at her response to me probably remembering fondly when he used to jump up.

"Miss Naylor...Mr Andrews chart is almost finished its just needs your signature and his pain medication has been given." She smiled at me in a way which clearly vied for my approval and for once she was going to get it.

"I can finish Mr Andrews chart, you go..." She must have thought she was being punked because she stood looking at me for a second.

"Im sorry your on-call tonight..." Usually if I was on-call so was she mainly out of principal and mainly because I kinda got a kick out of torturing F1's.

"You did well today with that patient even if you were hungover and I caught you naked with your boyfriend...go home before I change my mind, if I need you I will call you." Oliver whisked her toward the locker room before she could say anything more than a quick 'Thank You' that's my good deed done for the day. As I walked toward my office I couldn't help but notice how quiet everything was. I loved it when the ward was like this quiet and peaceful and nothing existed in my head, it was the only time I am able to be completely free of mind.

I filled in charts for a little while and a knock broke me out of whatever reverie I was stuck in and I looked up to see Mo standing in her normal gear and looked at the clock to see it was 10.30pm and she was obviously heading out somewhere.

"Your here late..." She exclaimed whilst checking her watch as she said it all I could do was nod at her. Things between Mo and I had been frosty to say the least and I had tried over the weeks to make it amicable but everything wasn't quite working out.

"Likewise..." As I put the last finishing signatures on the charts I placed them in the locked cabinet next to my desk and gave her my full undecided attention.

"You on-call?" I nodded and stood up grabbing my phone and charger before walking over to the door of my office as Mo stood and started to walk with me.

"I was going to see if you fancied a drink but..." Of course this statement was strange enough and abrupt enough to make me stop dead in my tracks and stare at her with an expression on her face I think is supposed to be shock but comes out more like fear.

"Oh come on your dating my best mate and we work together technically your my boss I thought we should at least get to know each other." I still stood staring at her like a moron while she smiled like an idiot.

"So what friends by association?" I needed the feeling of fear and loathing to leave my body right about now. And I know she is only trying to be friendly but I just can't do the whole lets be girlfriends lets braid each others hair which would probably make this situation even worse


End file.
